Mal au coeur
by Touraz
Summary: Harry quitte son travail et rentre chez lui après 2 semaines d'absence. Slash HPDM et RWBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est un slash ! Au revoir homophobes.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture et review please !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Allé, salut les gars ! Je rentre je suis fatigué

Harry Potter vient de terminer son travail et s'apprête à rentrer.

- Dis plutôt que tu as hâte de retrouver ton chéri, lança un ami de Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ca fait deux semaines que je l'ai pas vu, j'ai bien le droit non ?

- Mais oui, il te taquine. Va le voir ton Draco !

Et oui, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy sont en couple depuis presque un an et ils vivent ensemble dans un appartement en pleine campagne près de Londres.

Après avoir rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant la guerre, Draco et son ami Blaise Zabini se sont très vite liés d'amitié avec Harry et Ron. Lors d'un soirée particulièrement arrosée (pour fêter la victoire de la guerre), Harry et Draco ont passés la nuit ensemble et ne se sont plus quittés depuis ; il en est de même pour Ron et Blaise qui vivent ensemble à Pré au Lard où ils ont un magasin de sucrerie qui marche très bien.

'Enfin chez soi, je vais faire la surprise à Dray ?'

Une fois la porte ouverte, Harry rentre silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son amant qui doit encore dormir à cette heure. Il traverse le couloir pour rejoindre leur chambre et ouvre la porte. Il voit le lit défait. En entendant la douche, il se décide à aller le rejoindre ayant besoin d'une douche lui aussi. En souriant, il ouvre la porte …

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Si vous êtes sage je mettrais la suite. -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite. Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

En souriant, il ouvre la porte et le voit avec un autre homme en train de faire l'amour sous le jet d'eau.

Harry est figé sur place, la main encore sur la poignée, les yeux exorbités.

C'est comme ça que le voit l'autre homme, environ la même taille que Draco, les cheveux châtain clair, assez musclé et la peau bronzée.

En le voyant regarder derrière lui, Draco se retourne.

- Ha…Harry ? … Ecoute je …

Mais Harry est sorti en fermant la porte, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en mille morceaux.

Il reparte le plus vite possible, en récupérant ses sacs qu'il avait laissés devant l'entrée, sans répondre aux appels du blond.

Sans savoir comment il a fait, il est arrivé devant le magasin de son meilleur ami et de son amant, « Aux délices du monde ». En entendant le carillon de la porte, Ron sort de l'arrière boutique en souriant.

- Bonjour ! Est-ce que je pe…. Harry ? Merlin qu'est qui t'est arrivé ?

En effet avec ses yeux rougis de larmes et le teint très pâle, Harry faisait peur à voir. Ron le conduit à l'étage où ils avaient installés leur appartement, en ayant au préalable fermé le magasin. Blaise était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner quand Ron arrive avec Harry et le conduit vers le canapé du salon pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Après leur avoir tout raconté, le brun s'est endormi d'épuisement d'avoir trop pleuré. Ron ne sait pas quoi faire pour réconforter son meilleur ami et le voir dans cet état lui fait mal au cœur.

- Qu'est qu'on fait Blaise ?

- Toi reste ici avec lui, le laisse pas seul. Moi je vais voir Draco.

Blaise ne comprenait pas son ami, tout allait pourtant bien entre eux. Qu'est qu'il lui avait pris ?

- Draco ? T'es-là ?

- Blaise ?

- Je viens de voir Harry ! Mais qu'est qui t'as pris de faire ça ??

- Tu l'as vu ? Il est chez vous…il faut que je lui parle…je dois

Draco commence à se diriger vers la porte mais son ami lui bloque le passage.

- Tu n'iras nul pas avant de m'avoir expliquer !

- Je…

Un son de transplanage l'empèche de continuer.

- Ron ?

_Une peu plus tôt, juste après de départ de Blaise._

Pendant ce temps là, Harry vient de se réveiller et va rejoindre Ron dans la cuisine.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demande le rouquin en lui servant un café pour le réveiller.

- Vide, murmure Harry les yeux vides.

- Je dois faire l'inventaire en bas, ça te dis de me donner un coup de main ou tu préfère rester te reposer, t'en as besoin.

- Je préfère rester dormir si ça te dérange pas.

- Pas de problème, si t'as besoin de moi je suis en bas. A tout à l'heure.

Quand Ron remonte, un peu plus tard, pour prendre quelque chose, il trouve une lettre sur la table et la lit. Avant de l'avoir fini entièrement, il transplane rejoindre Blaise chez Draco.

_Retour chez Draco_

Draco allait parler quand Ron arrive.

- Il est partit. Harry est partit, il a laissé une lettre.

_Je pars, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. J'ai besoin de rester seul. _

_Harry_

**Alors ? une pitite review svp !! **

**Je sais pas quand je mettrais le suite mais ça devrait pas être long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre !! J'ai essayé de faire plus long mais commence j'avais des examens blanc… J'espère qu'il va vous plaire **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 3**

Cela fait 6 mois que Harry est parti. Depuis, il n'a donné aucunes nouvelles. Draco a essayé de le retrouver mais sans résultats. Ron et Blaise ont décidé de s'unir (par une union sorcière) et Ron a envoyé une invitation à son meilleur ami, en espérant que le hibou le trouve.

- Blaise tu crois que Harry va venir pour notre union ?

- Je pense, tu es son meilleur ami après tout.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

_Quelque part en France _

Harry est dans son petit appartement au dessus du magasin où il travaille. En arrivant en France, il a cherché un hôtel et un travail. Car il ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire, il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Et par hasard il a vu une annonce sur une vitrine, en passant dans la rue. Depuis il travaille dans un magasin de jouet pour enfant. Il s'entend à merveille avec sa patronne qui lui a propose de loger dans l'appartement au dessus du magasin. Sa patronne, Gabrielle a vite découvert que Harry était un sorcier et lui a apprit qu'elle était aussi une sorcière, ce qui les a liés d'une forte amitié (elle sait qu'il est gay).

Il vient de recevoir la lettre de Ron et ne sait pas quoi faire. Ron, Blaise, Hermione et ses autres amis lui manquent, mais est-ce qu'il doit revenir.

Toc, Toc. Harry va ouvrir et accueille Gaby _(gabrielle, la patronne pour ceux qui ont pas compris)._

- Coucou Harry !

- Salut Gaby ! Merci d'être venu.

- Mais de rien, si tu me disait en quoi je peut t'aider.

Comme réponse, il lui tend l'invitation de Ron.

- Je vois, et tu as besoin de moi pour …

- Pour m'accompagner, je veux pas y aller tout seul, tu sais pour…

Il s'arrête et la regarde pour lui faire comprendre.

- Oui, oui…_ (Intense réflexion_)….Ok je viens. On part quand ?

- Aujourd'hui, fais tes bagages.

- Chouette, je vais enfin voir à quoi ça ressemble l'Angleterre.

Il est content que Gabrielle accepte de l'accompagner, il n'aurait pas pu y aller seul.

Deux heures plus tard, ses bagages étaient prêt et il attendait Gaby pour prendre un portoloin (1). Une fois celle-ci arrivée, ils disparaissent pour l'Angleterre où ils vont à l'hôtel pour prendre une chambre avec deux lits.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait, mon ryry chérie.

- J'ai envie d'aller voir Ron et Blaise, et puis s'il te plait, arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles.

- …on verra…

Après avoir transplanner à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry guide Gabrielle en direction du magasin de ses amis.

- HARRY !!!

Ron avait vu son ami de loin et venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

- T'es enfin là.

- …Ron …tu ….m'étouffe …

- Oh, désolé.

Ron le relâche rouge de gène.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- J'allais pas manquer un évènement pareil. Gaby, je te présente Ron, mon meilleur ami et Blaise.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Nous aussi. Bon allé, venez on va pas rester au milieu de la rue.

Une fois rentrer, Blaise ferme le magasin pendant que Ron les conduit à l'étage. Harry leur raconte ensuite ce qu'il a fait pendant ces 6 derniers mois. Pendant son récit, Gaby intervient pour raconter quelques anecdotes. C'est donc dans une bonne ambiance que les retrouvailles ont lieu. Ils rentrent tous les deux à leur hôtel après être resté manger avec le couple.

- Bonne nuit Gaby.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas mis au courant ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour le moment.

- C'est ton meilleur ami !! Il a le droit de savoir.

- C'est ma vie. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Harry !! cria-t-elle, puis elle chuchote doucement. Excuse moi mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

(1) je ne sais pas si les portoloins marchent d'un pays à un autre mais je vais faire tout comme

**Review svp !! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention LEMON dans ce début de chapitre !!!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4**

Ron est heureux, son meilleur ami est revenu et a prévenu qu'il comptait bien assister à la cérémonie de Blaise et lui.

- Ron, je me demandais…comment tu compte faire par rapport à Draco ? Il vient également.

- Je sais mais j'ai peur de la réaction d'Harry. Qu'est –ce qu'on va faire ?

- Pour l'instant on ne fait rien, on verra plus tard.

Blaise, sentant que Ron commençait à un peu trop réfléchir, entreprit lentement de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il mordille sa peau, la suce, la lèche. Et en entendant les «mmmh, Blaise… mmh » de sa tendre moitié, il sent son bas ventre se gonfler de désir. Rapidement, il le déshabille en laisser des traîné de feu sur la peau de Ron. Celui-ci ne reste pas sans rien faire, et lui rend la pareil. Rapidement, ils se retrouvent nus, le rouquin à califourchon sur le brun en train de l'embrasser fougueusement. Et comme un serpentard n'aime pas être en dessous, d'un mouvement de hanche, Blaise inverse leur position et se retrouve entre les jambes du rouquin. Il lui présente ses doigts que Ron enduit de salive en enroulant sa langue sur chaque doigt tout en le regardant dans les yeux où il n'y lit que désir se qui augmente rapidement le sien. Lentement, Blaise remonte jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser pendant que sa main glisse le long de son ventre en une caresse aérienne pour se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité de son compagnon qu'il titille le faisant, de ce fait, gémir et se tortiller sous lui. Après l'avoir lentement préparer, il se positionne correctement et le pénètre très lentement. Ron n'en pouvant plus d'attendre s'empale d'un coup de rein qui fait grogner Blaise. Les coups de rein se font vite profond et rapide, et ils jouissent tous les deux en criant le nom de l'autre.

Recouvert de sueur, ils reprennent leur souffle pour Blaise se retire et s'allonge et serrant dans ses bras son amour qui soupir de contentement. Ils s'endorment tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvre, jusqu'au matin où il sont réveillé par des coups à leur portes.

Blaise se décide à se lever pour engueuler la personne qui les dérange.

- Draco ? Que me vaut cette visite ô combien matinal ?

- Matinal ? Mon pauvre ami il est 13h passées.

Après s'être excusé rouge d'embarra, Blaise le laisse s'installer dans le salon le temps qu'il aille se « vêtir » et par la même occasion réveiller le propriétaire de la touffe de cheveux roux qui dépasse de la couette. Une fois cela fait, c'est-à-dire plus de 10 minutes plus tard, Blaise prépare un café pour tout le monde.

- Alors, je suppose que tu a dû passer une bonne soirée pour ne te laver que maintenant.

- Draco, tu connaît la réponse alors pourquio tu pose la question. ? Alors comment va tu ?

- Je vais bien.

- Salut Draco.

- Salut Ron, t'as passé une bonne nuit.

Draco adore embarrasser Ron. Ils leur arrivent de s'envoyer des piques de temps en temps pour s'amuser. C'est devenu une habitude pour eux.

- J'ai une course à faire et voulais savoir si je pouvais emprunter mon meilleur ami pour la l'après-midi ?

- Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Après que Blaise et Draco soient partis, Ron se retrouve tout seul chez lui. Mais c'est sans compter sur Harry, accompagné de Gabrielle, qui vient le voir pour lui proposer une ballade que Ron accepte volontiers.

- Blaise n'est pas là ?

- Non, il…il est…sorti

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose. Vas-y dit moi il est où ?

- Il est …parti avec …Draco

A l'entente de son nom, Harry stoppe tout mouvement mais se reprend vite quand ses deux amis le regardent avec inquiétude _(et j'ai bien dit ami. Gaby n'est que l'ami de Harry, rien d'autre)_. Harry imite un petit sourire et leur propose de partir. Ron est mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son ami et met du temps à trouver un sujet de discussion.

Après avoir fait une ballade très agréable avec eux, le rouquin leur propose de rester prendre un café chez lui. Proposition bien évidement accepté avec joie.

Seulement Ron n'a pas pensé que Blaise et Draco seraient rentrés avant lui et l'attendaient dans le salon. En les voyant, une lueur de panique s'installe dans le regard de Ron et quand Blaise voit Harry, cette même lueur s'installe dans lui également.

Harry n'a pas encore vu Draco de là où il est car celui-ci est dans la cuisine.

'Cette voie ! Harry !!' Draco est paralysé. L'homme qu'il recherche depuis 6 mois se trouve dans la pièce d'à coté. Lentement, il passe la porte pour atteindre le salon.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau Harry?

- On a fait une ballade tous les trois et…

Sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine vient d'apparaître Draco. Ils restent se regarder sans rien dire. Puis Draco s'adresse à lui d'une voie tremblante.

- Harry

- Ron, Blaise on se verra. Gaby tu vient on y va.

Harry a parlé d'une voie froide, dépourvue de tout sentiment mais ses yeux eux, expriment une colère contenue.

- Harry…

- Non, je veux rien entendre Ron, on se voit plus tard.

Et sur ses mots, il part sans attendre Gaby qui les regarde avec un regard d'excuse pour le couple mais sans regarder Draco, qui lui n'a toujours pas bougé.

Gaby se dépêche de rejoindre Harry qui l'attend dehors, puis il transplane tout les deux pour l'hôtel. A cause du trop plein d'émotion, Harry a la respiration sifflante.

- Harry, calme toi s'il te plaît. Respire calmement…Voilà, comme ça. Allonge toi sur le lit, je vais chercher ton nécessaire.

Gabrielle disparaît dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec une boîte qu'elle tend à Harry.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui. Merci.

- Fais attention Harry. Pas trop d'émotion n'oublie pas.

- Je sais. Je vais dormir un peu ça me fera du bien. Bonne nuit.

Gaby le borde, l'embrasse sur le front _(ba oui, son ami alor elle va pa lembrasser sur la bouche)_, éteint les lumière et va se coucher dans sa chambre après avoir envoyé une lettre par hibou.

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça me motive à continuer. Par contre si vous pouviez laisser votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre…( pour les anonyme seulement)**

**Kim j'ai bien reçu ton mot, merci il ma fais plaisir.**

**A la prochaine (je donne pa de date par contre, j'en sais rien)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je mets un nouveau chapitre. Vous allez connaître le fameux secret de Harry !!! Je pensais attendre avant de le révéler mais bon. **

**Sinon, j'ai écrit une Song fic qui se nomme « Le bal des surprises » (en collaboration avec Faucheuse, une lectrice HP) si vous pouviez nous donné votre avis, ça nous ferais plaisir **

**Bonne lecture !!! Oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait. **

**Chapitre 5**

_Juste après le départ de Gaby et Harry_

- Il est revenu et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

- Draco…

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien ?

- Parce que lui n'était pas prêt à te revoir. Tu as vu sa réaction.

- Il me déteste.

Draco est dévasté par cette constatation. Depuis qu'Harry est parti, il n'a jamais perdu l'espoir de le revoir et de pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui. Mais là il se rend compte que c'est impossible. Le brun lui en veut. En voyant dans quel état se trouve son meilleur ami, Blaise lui dit qu'il reste dormir chez eux. Ron est tout à fait d'accord avec lui, le blond ne peut pas rester seul, il est dans le même état que quand Harry était parti il y'a 6 mois.

Une fois qu'ils ont réussi à coucher Draco, le couple se retrouve dans leur lit pour se coucher également, la journée a été longue.

Le lendemain matin, Ron est le premier levé, un exploit ! Mais c'est parce qu'il veut aller voir Harry pour savoir comment il va.

Arrivé l'accueil, il aperçoit Gaby.

- Bonjour Gaby.

- Salut Ron.

- Je venais voir Harry.

- Il n'est pas très bien. Il se repose dans sa chambre.

- Oh !

- Il vaut mieux le laisser seul aujourd'hui.

- Oui tu as raison. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Ron, et passe le bonjour à Blaise. Je dirais à Harry que tu es passé.

- Ok, merci. Bye.

Ron n'a pas eut de nouvelle de Harry avant l'avant-veille de son union avec Blaise. Il lui disait qu'il était désolé mais qu'il n'était pas en forme, mais qu'il affirmait qu'il serait là.

Le jour de l'union arriva très vite. Les préparatifs ont occupés tout le monde, personne n'est resté chaumé. Pendant les derniers préparatifs, il a passé son temps à éviter Draco tandis que celui-ci faisait tout pour lui parler. Ron est anxieux alors Harry est désigné d'office par Hermione pour rester avec lui. La brune est contente qu'il soit venu, il lui a manqué et elle s'inquiétait de n'avoir aucunes nouvelles. En plus elle adore Gabrielle avec qui elle s'entend à merveille.

La cérémonie a duré moins d'une heure, ensuite il y a une fête. Draco a tenté plusieurs approches qui ont mis Harry à cran. Et au bout d'un moment il fini par craquer.

- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT. LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE… Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

Puis il s'éloigne. Gaby le regarde avec inquiétude. Inquiétude qui se confirme quand Harry s'écroule au sol avant d'avoir pût atteindre la porte.

- HARRY !!!

A Saint Mangouste, Ron, Blaise, Draco, Hermione et Gaby attendent des nouvelles de Harry. Quand le médicomage arrive, Gaby se précipite dans ses bras et éclate en sanglot.

- Chut Gaby calme toi, s'il te plait. Bonjour je suis Théo, le médecin d'Harry et le mari de Gaby _(vous lattendiez pa celle !!! c pour ça kel peu pa être avc Harry. Je sur ke yen a kil on cru et kil on pa aimé pr ça ___

- Comment il va ? demande Gaby après s'être calmée

- Mal. Je lui avais dit de faire attention, cette fois ça a été violent. La prochaine fois ça pourra lui être fatal.

A ces mots, tout le monde devient blême. Hermione se met à pleurer tout comme Gaby. Blaise tente de réconforter Ron et Draco lui reste figé sur place.

- TOI, C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

- Gaby, non, calme toi, dit Théo en tentant de prendre sa femme pour la calmer et surtout pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- C'est de sa faute, c'est de sa faute….

- Pourquoi dit-tu que c'est de sa faute, demande Blaise.

Théo répond à sa place.

- Harry a un problème au cœur.

- Quel problème ? demande Draco

Gaby lui répond :

- Harry a le cœur brisé par ta faute.

- Non…non…

Draco tombe à genou en entendant cela. Pour un sorcier aussi puissant que Harry, avoir le cœur brisé est mortel.

**Je m'arrête là. Je suis pas trop sadique encore **

**Dans les prochains chapitres Draco va tout tenter pour sauver Harry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme ça a été demandé si gentiment, voilà la suite **

**Alors bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.**

**Chapitre 6**

- Si jamais, il meurt se sera ta faute !

- Gaby arrête immédiatement. Allons le voir avant de partir.

- Ou…Oui

La chambre d'Harry était très faiblement éclairée mais une lumière juste au dessus de son lit permet de voir son visage pâle. 'Avec ses cheveux étalé autour de son visage pâle, il ressemble à un ange', pensa Théo.

- Il dort pour le moment, il est épuisé. Laissons-le dormir pour le moment.

- Tu as raison. Je viendrais le voir demain.

- Si tu veux. Allons y !

Un peu après qu'ils soient partis, Draco entre dans la chambre. Il se rapproche du lit et reste fixer Harry. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'ils ne les arrêtent.

- Tu as le cœur brisé par ma faute…je suis tellement désolé Harry….je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner ce que je t'ais fait, parce que moi-même je ne me le pardonne pas. Mais s'il te plait ne meurt pas à cause de moi…tu ne mérite pas ça. Tu dois vivre. Pense à tes amis, bas toi. Tu es fort, tu as vaincu Vol…Voldemort alors tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça !!! tu n'as pas le droit !!!

A la fin de sa tirade, Draco a élevé la voix. Il lui en veut de se laisser mourir, mais surtout il s'en veut d'être la cause de son malheur. Il reste quelques minutes de plus à l'observer, puis s'en va discrètement.

Harry ne se réveille que le lendemain, dans la soirée. Gaby s'est endormi sur la chaise près de son lit. Théo lui est à la fenêtre. Harry lui parle d'une voix rauque et basse.

- Salut

Théo sursaute, mais en voyant que Harry s'est réveillé, il sourit et se rapproche de lui.

- Harry, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai la pêche.

- Je suis sérieux Harry

- Fatigué mais sinon ça va. A part que j'ai soif et que je meurt de faim.

En disant cela, il fait un grand sourire à Théo. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel mais va lui chercher quelque chose à manger et une carafe d'eau en marmonnant « pense qu'à manger ».

Quand il revient, Harry se jette sur la carafe d'eau, mais ne touche pas au plateau de nourriture. En réalité, il n'a pas faim mais il voulait être seul quelques minutes, ce qu'a comprit Théo donc celui-ci ne dit rien par rapport à cela. Gaby se réveille juste à ce moment là et se jette dans les bras de Harry en sanglotant.

- Harry, tu m'as fait peur. Ne refait jamais ça.

- Je te le promets.

- Gaby, nous devons y aller. Harry repose toi, nous repasserons demain en fin d'après midi.

- Ok, à demain.

- A demain Harry.

Après leur départ, Harry est resté fixer l'extérieur d'un regard vide. Revoir Draco était plus dur que se qu'il croyait. Il avait cru pouvoir revenir et l'ignorer, mais malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait il l'aimait encore et ça il ne le voulait pas. Le blond l'a trompé, chez eux, dans leur chambre, leur lit. Il avait sentit son cœur se fissurer à leur vue sous la douche tous les deux. Puis chez Ron, il a décidé qu'il devait partir, alors il a fait ses bagages et il est parti.

Quelque temps après avoir aménager au dessus du magasin, il avait invité Gaby et Théo a venir manger pour les remercier. C'est ce jour là qu'il a vu un article dans le journal. Il disait que Draco et lui c'était séparé parce que Draco était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est en lisant qu'ils allaient se marier que son cœur c'et brisé. Il espérait depuis quelques mois se marier avec le blond.

Il s'est excusé auprès des deux autres, a tenté de se lever mais il a eut un vertige. C'est Théo qui la retenu avant qu'il ne tombe. Ils l'ont conduit à l'hôpital sorcier où travaille Théo. Il l'a ausculté et lui a annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Depuis ce jour, Gaby et Théo le surveillent de près. Une émotion trop forte pour son cœur peut lui être fatal alors il suit un traitement et dès qu'il sent une « crise » arriver il prend une potion qui calme son cœur et le fait dormir plusieurs heures. Mais le problème de cette potion c'est qu'elle le rend très fatigué malgré le sommeil. C'est pour cela que Gaby avait empêché Ron de monter le voir dans sa chambre à l'hôtel. Harry lui a fait promettre de ne rien dire à ses amis et elle a tenu se promesse.

Maintenant, ils savent tous qu'il est mourrant, ils vont le regarder avec pitié et ça il ne le veut pas. Il souhaite tellement ne pas voir l'expression de pitié sur leurs visages et leurs yeux rougis de larmes que sans s'en rendre compte, Harry vient de tomber dans un coma pour se protéger de tout cela.

L'infirmière qui est de garde court prévenir un médicomage quand le bip de la chambre du Survivant se fait entendre. Celui-ci l'ausculte et prévient d'urgence Théo et Gaby qui arrive par cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?? Et soyez direct s'il vous plait.

- Harry Potter vient de tomber dans le coma. Je ne sait pas se qu'il c'est passé, il va falloir attendre.

En entendant l'état de son ami, Gaby s'effondre en pleures dans les bras de son mari qui lui-même à du mal à assimiler la nouvelle.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme d'habitude je ne vous donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre parce qu'il n'est pas encore écrit. Pas taper !!! **

**Je vais faire de mon mieux, je vous le promets. Et si vous avez des subjections pour la suite, dîtes les moi je verrais ce que je pourrais faire. **

**Mais en attendant, reviews s'il vous plait !! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai reçu quelques conseils pour m'améliorer (orthographe, grammaire et fautes de farppe), j'ai essayée de les suivre (j'espère avoir réussi ). Une 'tite surprise dans ce chapitre qui j'espère vous satisfera. **

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 7 : **

Tout était blanc.

- Harry…

Il entendit une voix lointaine qui l'appelait.

- Harry…

La voix se rapprocha, au loin il aperçut une forme. Une femme. Il parvient peu à peu à distinguer ce visage entouré par des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Un visage harmonieux, souriant, mais se qu'il remarqua de suite, ce sont ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux verts. Les yeux de sa mère.

- Ma…maman ?

- Oui Harry.

- Je suis mort ?

Il ne pensait mourir, il voulait juste ne pas voir leurs visages mais il voulait les revoir, ses amis, ils étaient sa famille.

- Non Harry.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il soupira de soulagement. Et Lily Potter, née Evans, souri en l'entendant.

- Inconsciemment, tu t'es plongé dans le coma. Je suis là pour t'aider à te réveiller.

- Comment ?

- Tu doit te concentrer sur ta vie, pense à combien tu es heureux avec tes amis,…ton amour.

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre d'Harry_

Cela faisait quatre jours que Harry était dans le coma. Le médicomage avait dit que grâce à cela son cœur avait commencé à se remettre. ''C'est le bon côté du coma'' avait répondu Gaby. Tout le monde était passé prendre des nouvelles, mais ils ne restaient jamais longtemps.

Ron et Blaise venaient chaque jours voir si il y avait du changement, régulièrement accompagné de Draco. Celui-ci restait regarder le brun allongé sur le lit. Il était blanc comme les draps. Il ne parlait jamais car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, Ron et Blaise venait dans la chambre, prenait des nouvelles auprès de Gabrielle et l'invitèrent à aller prendre un café (ou un thé) à la cafétéria du hall de l'hôpital. Draco les avait accompagné, mais préférait rester avec Harry, ''juste au cas où'' avait-il répondu. Ils n'avaient pas insistés.

Et comme à chaque fois, il restait le regarder. Il le détaillait. Et comme à chaque fois, il se repassait dans sa tête cette journée où tout a basculé.

**Flash-back **_(le moment que beaucoup attendre : pourquoi Draco a fait ça ??) _

_Harry était parti depuis presque deux semaines. Et il s'ennuyait ferme, Blaise restait avec Ron (pour une soirée en amoureux), donc il se retrouvait seul encore une fois. Il avait donc décidé d'aller boire un verre dehors. Il allait dans son bar favori, non loin de l'appartement qu'il habitait avec Harry. Il avait commencé à boire pour ne plus penser à son amour loin de lui. C'est au court de cette soirée qu'il avait rencontré cet homme, Grégory. Il lui avait proposé de le raccompagner chez lui (nb : chez Draco). Il avait tout de suite compris où il voulait en venir. Mais il l'avait laissé faire. Quand ils avaient couchés ensemble, c'était Harry qu'il s'imaginait en face de lui, c'était son visage, son regard, son corps, ses gémissements… mais quand il avait vu Harry (le vrai), il avait vite regretté. Voir son regard embués de larmes, lui avait donné la nausée de lui-même. Mais il était trop tard. Il l'avait trompé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était en manque ? Après le départ précipité d'Harry, il avait chassé Grégory de chez lui et celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas content du tout. Mais il devait retrouver Harry pour lui parler. Puis Blaise était arrivé, ensuite Ron arrivait avec la mauvaise nouvelle. Durand les premiers jours, il restait chez lui à se morfondre. Son meilleur ami ne le laissait jamais seul, il avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Mais ce qui lui a fait reprendre le dessus, c'est quand il avait lu dans le journal cette histoire de mariage entre lui et Grégory. Il avait vite démenti cette information (nb : lors du démenti, Harry était déjà à l'hôpital et après il ne lisait plus le journal pour éviter d'autre crise). Après cela, Draco avait décidé de partir à la recherche d'Harry, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à le trouver. Il n'avait jamais remit les pieds dans le bar et n'avait jamais commencé une nouvelle relation avec un autre, même pour le sexe. Il restait seul pour se punir de son erreur. Et puis Harry était réapparu et c'était de sa faute si il était dans cet état. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. _

**Fin Du Flash-back **

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Harry papillonner des yeux.

**Voilà vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé !!! - **

**Ce chapitre est court je le sais et en plus je m'arrête là où il faut pas, pour pas changer mais normalement la suite devrait pas tarder, alors PAS TAPER. Et Reviewsssssssss svp !!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai eu bcp de mal à l'écrire. Il est pas très long mais je vous le met quand même parce que sinon je sait pas quand je l'aurai posté. Merci à pour les reviews, elles me font super plaisir **

**Chapitre 8 :**

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Harry papillonner des yeux.

C'est en percevant un mouvement venant du lit qu'il s'est aperçu que Harry était enfin réveillé.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, le soulagement bien perceptible dans sa voix. Je reviens !

Il ne voulait pas le forcer à supporter sa présence dans son état. Rapidement, il trouva le médicomage ; une fois celui-ci averti, et partit chercher Gaby, Blaise et Ron. Ceux-ci furent fous de joie, et ensemble, ils regagnèrent la chambre du malade. Le médicomage venait juste de finir son examen quand ils arrivèrent.

- Alors comment va-t-il ? demanda tout de suite Gaby.

- Il va beaucoup mieux, il est juste fatigué. Il doit se reposer pour le moment, repassez demain.

- Très bien. Merci docteur.

Une fois sortis dans le couloir, ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain.

Harry allait beaucoup mieux, il était moins fatigué et son cœur avait commencé à se remettre. Les médicomages ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible mais étaient content pour lui.

Si il allait mieux, c'était parce que quand Draco était resté veiller sur lui pendant son coma, il avait senti autour de lui une aura qui mêlait de la culpabilité, de la colère, du dégoût et du désespoir. C'est ce dernier sentiment qui l'avait incité à se réveiller. Alors il avait suivi les conseils de sa mère et il s'était concentré sur son bonheur d'être auprès de ses amis, mais surtout de Lui. Il allait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, tous ses amis et les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille étaient venus le voir, mais pas Draco. Ce dernier préférait rester chez lui et prendre de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Blaise.

Quand on lui donna l'autorisation, Harry pût sortir. Ron et Blaise les avaient invités, lui et Gabrielle à rester chez eux, mais Harry avait insisté qu'il préférait rester à l'hôtel.

Régulièrement, tout les deux sortaient à Pré Au Lard pour voir Ron. Ce dernier était content de voir que son ami allait bien mieux mais il était inquiet pour Draco. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien.

Gabrielle avait dû repartir en France pour aller travailler ''la boutique ne va pas tourner toute seule, lui avait-elle dit''. Elle lui avait juste dit avant de partir qu'il était en congé maladie et qu'il ferait bien d'en profiter. Ron avait sauté sur l'occasion pour le réinviter chez lui, mais encore une fois, il avait refusé.

Un matin, il alla voir Ron pour lui proposer un tour dans le Londres moldu. Le rouquin arriva rapidement à l'hôtel le prendre et ils partirent tous les deux pour passer la journée ensemble.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Ron en fin d'après-midi, l'appartement était vide.

- Blaise a dû sortir faire un tour. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- De l'eau s'il te plait.

Après lui avoir donné son verre d'eau et s'être servi un verre de jus de citrouille, Ron s'installa sur son fauteuil, face à la cheminée. Il discutèrent depuis presque une demi heure quand Blaise sorti de la cheminée, pâle et déboussolé.

- Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Un accident…Draco…il…

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a Draco ? s'inquiéta Harry

- Il …a eut un accident. Il est à Saint Mangouste.

En entendant la réponse, Harry se précipita vers la cheminée. Mais Blaise l'interpella avant qu'il ne parte.

- Harry attend.

- Non je vais le voir.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant.

Devant son ton sérieux, Harry s'assit. Blaise se mordillait la lèvre, signe qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

- Voilà, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment un accident.

- Comment ça « pas vraiment » ?

- Draco voulait aller te parler à l'hôtel, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner. Il est monté directement à ta chambre, je lui avais donné le numéro. On est monté et devant ta porte, il a trouvé un cadeau avec un mot. Tu le connais, il a voulu savoir de qui il venait. Le mot était signé de son nom mais il ne t'avait rien envoyé. Il l'a ouvert et après je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé. Je me suis réveillé à Saint Mangouste tout à l'heure. Les médecins m'ont assuré que je n'avait rien Ron ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et Draco…comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry

- Il a eut moins de chance que moi. Les médecins ne m'ont rien vraiment dis. Juste qu'il était inconscient. Mais Harry, tu vas devoir aller voir les aurors pour qu'ils enquêtent. Le paquet ne venait pas de Draco ça c'est sûr. Quelqu'un te veux du mal, fais attention à toi.

- On peut aller le voir ? demanda Harry après avoir acquiescé.

- Pense oui. Allons y.

A peine ayant répondu que Harry parti pour Saint Mangouste. Il ne resta pas vérifier si Blaise et Ron le suivait, qu'il traversait rapidement les couloirs, se renseignait auprès d'une infirmière pour trouver sa chambre et y pénétrer.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Donné moi votre avis.

Cette fic est presque fini, peut être 1 voir 2 chapitre, je pense pas plus (mais on verra). Mais sinon j'ai déjà des idées pour une autre fic, j'ai juste à l'écrire quand je trouverai le tps. 

Message pour konomu-imouto : ce nè pas du chantage je sui juste curieuse (on va dire) lol, et puis de tte façon on peut pas dire que ta réponse m'avance bcp, mdr. Tu parle d'un ange, mdr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Ron et Blaise arrivèrent devant la chambre de Draco, ils allaient pousser la porte pour pouvoir rentrer quand Harry l'ouvrit et partit en courant vers la sortie.

- Harry ???

Mais il continua à courir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est partit ?

- Je n'en sait rien, viens rentrons on le saura peut être.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Grégory, l'ex-amant de Draco. Blaise s'énerva en le voyant, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Voilà pourquoi Harry était parti en courant, cela se comprenait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Je suis venu voir Dray, j'ai le droit non.

- Non justement tu n'en n'as pas le droit. Il me semblait pourtant qu'il t'avait interdit de t'approcher de lui.

- Il ne le pensait pas, il m'aime, il me l'a dit.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le médicomage rentra dans la chambre du blond.

- Bonjour, excusez moi de vous interrompre mais je vous demanderai de parler calmement.

- Oui excusez nous docteur.

Grégory fit un sourire hypocrite à Blaise, celui-ci fulminait, mais Ron réussit à le calmer. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Comment va-t-il docteur ?

- Et bien il a eut de la chance. La potion que contenait le paquet aurait normalement dû le tuer mais celui qui l'a faîte s'est trompé dans la recette.

- Bien. Et quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ? demanda Blaise qui était soulagé pour son ami.

- Cela dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Savez-vous si il a une âme sœur ?

- Une âme sœur ??? s'écrièrent-t-ils tous les 3.

- Oui. Voyez-vous, celui qui a préparé la potion a, en se trompant dans la préparation, fait une potion spéciale. Celle ci plonge la personne qui la boit, ou qui est en contact cutanée dans le cas de votre ami, dans un sommeil. Il ne peut être réveillé qu'en présence de son âme sœur, son être aimé.

- Alors c'est bon, il va bientôt se réveiller.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Je suis Grégory, son âme sœur.

- Tu rêves, tu n'es pas son âme sœur.

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet 'homme' se prenait pour qui.

- Bien sûr que si et je vais vous le prouver. Quand je l'aurais embrassé il va se réveiller. _(Nb : style Blanche Neige c Draco la princesse)_

- Si vous dîtes vrai, normalement oui il devrait se réveiller.

Greg fit un sourire moqueur à Blaise, puis il se retourna et lentement se pencha vers la bouche de Draco pour y déposer un baiser. Puis il releva la tête avec un sourire satisfait qui se fana vite quand il remarqua que le blond n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance.

- Ah oui tu es son âme sœur, ça ne fait aucun doute, railla Blaise qui se fâcha et s'approcha de lui dangereusement quand il voulu recommencer. Je t'interdis de l'approcher, casse toi.

- Mais nous sommes âmes sœur, laissez moi réessayer, pleurnicha-t-il en se rapprochant du lit mais c'était sans compter sur le serpentard qui l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta par la porte que Ron venait d'ouvrir pour lui facilité la tâche.

- Si on ne trouve pas l'âme sœur de votre ami, je …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais le chercher, l'interrompit Ron qui sortit précipitamment, enjamba Grégory toujours à terre et alla jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

Une fois après avoir transplané à l'hôtel d'Harry, il alla vite jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Harry !! Ouvres, c'est Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut que tu viennes à Saint Mangouste avec moi. Draco a besoin de toi.

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi, cracha Harry.

- Laisses moi une minute et je t'explique tout.

Ron lui expliqua tout ce qu'il c'était passé après son départ.

- Et qui te dis que moi je suis son âme sœur ?

- T'en pose de ces questions, tu viens et c'est tout. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

- Ok.

Harry était anxieux. Et si ça ne marchait pas, Draco ne se réveillerait pas… ils venaient d'arriver à l'entrée du couloir et virent que Grégory était encore là et cherchait à entrer. Des aurors tentaient de le calmer sans grand succès. Ron s'énerva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? On t'a dit de partir pourtant.

- Je suis là pour Draco. Laissez moi entrer.

Là il s'aperçut de la présence de Harry derrière Ron.

- Toi ! C'est de ta faute si Dray est ici.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, se défendit Harry.

- Il n'aurait pas dû être blessé. Tu aurais du mourir, c'était pour toi…

Gregory s'arrêta là, les yeux exorbités par ce qu'il venait de révéler.

- Monsieur, je vous arrête pour tentative d'assassinat sur Monsieur Potter.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est lui qui avait voulu le tuer. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux le même homme.

- Harry ? Ca va ?, s'inquiéta son ami.

- O…Oui je crois. Allons y.

Ron le regarda encore avec inquiétude mais acquiesca et le suivi.

- Harry, murmura Blaise de soulagement mais il s'inquiéta en le voyant. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Grégory vient d'avouer devant nous et des aurors que c'est lui qui avait laissé le paquet pour Harry.

- Le salaud, si je l'attrape, je …

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Ron venait de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Puis il le guida vers la sortie afin de laisser un peu d'intimité pour Harry. Il lui souffla juste un 'vas-y' avant de fermer la porte.

Harry regarda longuement le visage entouré de cheveux blonds. Son visage était blanc comme toujours, des lèvres rouges, un nez droit. Il avait quelques bleus sur les bras qui étaient dû à l'explosion, mais à part ces bleus, il n'avait rien.

Lentement il s'avança jusqu'à son niveau. Il n'osait pas l'embrasser.

- Draco, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ce qui a été dis mais voilà…on peut être trouvé un moyen pour que tu te réveilles. Ce type, ce…Grégory a fait une potion. Il voulait me…me tuer…pour te garder pour lui tout seul. Mais c'est toi qui as été touché. Sa potion n'a pas marché comme il voulait. Heureusement d'ailleurs, tu serais mort sinon, à ma place.

Harry avait les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Il ne voulait pas pleurer.

- Le médecin a trouvé que la seule façon de te réveiller serait de trouver ton âme sœur. Je ne sais pas si je suis ton âme sœur mais je t'aime encore et je veux essayer quand même. Alors voilà, je…je voulais te prévenir.

**Merci pour les reviews, elle me font tjs autant plaisir**

**Prochain chapitre, le réveil de Draco **

**Review s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai pas eut bcp de temps ces derniers jours et je n'avait pas trop d'idées non plus.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont très plaisir. **

**LEMON dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour relâcher la pression puis il se pencha pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles immobiles du blond. Au bout de quelques instants, il se releva et regarda fixement et anxieusement le visage endormi du blond. Quand au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua qu'il ne se réveillait pas, Harry soupira de tristesse. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, la tête baissée et le dos voûté.

- Harry, murmura une voix.

En l'entendant, Harry fit volte face. Et se retrouva plongé dans deux lacs couleurs mercure. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Draco était réveillé.

- Draco, souffla-t-il en s'approchant lentement du lit pour arriver à sa hauteur. Tu es réveillé merci Merlin.

Et dans une impulsion soudaine, il l'embrassa. Draco, bien que d'abord surprit, y répondit avec empressement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle mais heureux de s'être retrouvé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Harry lui raconta donc toute l'histoire. Quand Ron et Blaise se décidèrent à rentrer dans la chambre, ils les trouvèrent tous les deux sur le lit, Harry endormi dans les bras de Draco qui c'était également endormi. Ils avaient tous les deux, un sourire bienheureux collé aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, le médicomage leur annonça que Draco pouvait sortir. Bien évidemment, Blaise lui proposa de l'héberger quelques nuits, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Et Ron, le re-proposa à Harry qui accepta cette fois-ci. Donc Blaise et Draco allèrent chercher les affaires de ce dernier pendant que Harry et Ron allèrent à l'hôtel régler la note et récupérer toutes ses affaires. Quand ils arrivèrent chez le rouquin, Blaise et Draco n'était toujours pas rentrés alors Harry en profita pour écrire une lettre à Gabrielle et Théo pour leur annoncer les derniers évènements. Ceux-ci furent contents des nouvelles et surtout très heureux pour leur ami.

- On est là !

- A bah pas trop, répondu Ron à son cher et tendre.

Et Blaise dans sa grande maturité, lui tira la langue. Langue que Ron s'empressa de recueillir dans sa bouche pour un baisé enflammer. Ils ne prêtaient plus attention à leurs amis qui les regardaient faire avec amusement mais également avec gêne.

- Bon bah nous on va s'installer, lança Harry en attrapant Draco par le bras.

Draco ne savait trop comment avec Harry. Bien sûr ce dernier l'avait embrassé, mais il s'avait que tout n'était pas arrangé pour autant.

- Harry, écoutes, …pour Grégory, je…

Il ne pût finir sa phrase. Harry avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter au silence. Lentement, il suivit le contour de ses lèvres avec ses doigts en une caresse légère.

- On en reparlera plus tard.

Tout en parlant, il se rapprocha lentement du blond et remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Draco soupira en sentant une langue mutine se glisser dans sa bouche et jouer sa langue. Merlin que ça lui avait manqué, IL lui avait manqué. S'en suivit un ballet sensuel. Ils réaprennaient l'autre. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Ils allaient devenir plus entreprenant quand…

- A table !!!

Ils se détachèrent à regrets, le souffle court, les joues rosies. Ils réajustèrent rapidement leurs vêtements, s'embrassèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis pour manger.

Après avoir mangé, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le salon et passèrent la soirée à discuter. Quand Draco bailla, ce fût le top départ pour tout le monde de regagner sa chambre. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Draco sentit un torse se coller à son dos et une bouche se poser sur son cou. Il se laissa reposer sur ce torse musclé et pencha sa tête pour faciliter sa tâche à Harry. Le brun se régalait des gémissements du blond. Il commença lentement à déboutonner la chemise verte du blond et l'a lui retira. Il le retourna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ce baisé était enflammé, presque bestial. Chacun assouvissait ses pulsions, longtemps réprimées. Pendant cet échange de salive _(nb : g pa pu men empéché, sorry ; lol)_, Harry avait fait reculer Draco, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve bloqué entre le lit et le brun. Le gryffondor stoppa le baisé sans tenir compte des grognements de mécontentement de son amant. Il resta le regarder avec envie, ce qui fît gémir d'anticipation le blond. A ce son délectable pour Harry, il fît basculer Draco en arrière et s'assied à califourchon sur lui. S'en vraiment savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, Harry allongé sur Draco, les jambes de ce dernier de chaque côté des cuisses du brun.

Leurs corps étaient enflammés et en sueur, ils gémissaient tout en s'embrassant, en se caressant, faisant augmenter leur désir de l'autre. Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et se mit à lécher consciencieusement ses doigts, les enduisant de salive. En le voyant faire, Harry sentit la chaleur augmenter au creux de ses reins. Il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche pendant qu'il descendit sa main pour aller taquiner l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci se cambra en sentant un doigt entrer en lui. Il en voulait plus, et Harry le comprit car il rajouta un second doigt, vite suivi d'un troisième. Le sentant suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration et un regard noir qui le fît sourire. Son sourire se transforma vite en gémissement quand Draco, le voyant sourire, enroula ses jambes autour lui et s'empala sur lui. S'en suivit, des va et vient puissants, les faisant gémir tous les deux à chaque coup de reins. Draco fût le premier à jouir, se répandant entre leur deux corps recouverts de sueur, en criant le nom de son amant, qui lui le suivit en sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer sur son sexe et en criant un 'Draco' retentissant.

Essoufflés tous les deux, mais heureux, ils se couchèrent puis s'endormir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Draco et Harry étaient chez Ron et Blaise. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordés les sujets sérieux. Ils voulaient simplement rattraper le temps perdu et ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour le moment. Ils avaient décidés de retourner dans leur appartement pour laisser de l'intimité à Blaise et Ron. Harry avait reçu une visite de Gabrielle et Théo. Ils étaient heureux pour Harry et Draco. Et ils lui avaient annoncés qu'ils attendaient un enfant. A cette annonce, Harry les a félicité et avait bondi de joie quand Gaby lui a dit qu'il était le parrain.

Le blond et le brun avaient trouvés le temps de parler de ce qu'il c'était passé et étaient encore plus amoureux qu'avant. Un soir Draco emmena Harry dans un restaurant chic. Ils passèrent une superbe soirée. Puis Draco demanda à Harry s'il acceptait de devenir son époux. Pour lui répondre Harry l'avait embrassé passionnément et ils avaient tendrement l'amour, toute la nuit.

Le jour de leur union, tous leurs amis étaient présents. Rien n'aurait pût gâcher cet évènement (pas même la nouvelle du suicide de Grégory lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle de leur mariage).

Harry ne souffra plus de son cœur, puisqu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur, qu'ils s'aimaient et se le montraient quotidiennement. L'Amour l'avait guéri comme il avait failli le tuer.

**Voilà cette fic est terminée. J'espère que la fin vous plaît ! **

**La Faucheuse j'espère que tu es contente du lemon ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu **

**J'ai déjà des idées pour d'autres fics, va juste falloir attendre un tout petit peu **


End file.
